AvD
by DooMXeno
Summary: POSTPONED for a much larger DOOM fanfic, might be up in a few months.
1. Chapter 1

AvD

Alien vs. DooM

Note in This FF the events of any of the games have not, let me repeat, NOT happened! Although everything else is the same, there is still a mars city and the UAC and yada yada yada….. End Note

There are no errors that I found with the dialogue, it is written exactly how it is said

Yes I know that a lot of my older works were shit and a half or shit +1. How ever you put it I'm sorry for the burning it has caused your eyes and hopefully this will turnout better then my past……abominations.

PFC Ethan Schweitzer gazed upon the few control panels under his jurisdiction, the lights flashing in lulling rhythmic patterns, reflecting off the 5 inch thick Titan-Glass window. On the opposing side of the window the blackness of space was laminated only by the far off sun and the several outer lamps that cast a dull glow on the walls of Orbital Defense Platform F93-5. Ethan stared out the window. He was deep in thoughts about colonizing other planets other then Mars. What it would be like to live on the newly colonized Mars.

He thought about the time he served over on Mars, back when the UAC was just finishing up the first housing developments. The old Mars City had been abandoned right after they finished, although it could be reactivated incase of an attack of some sort, in which it would become the headquarters for all Military and security activity. Besides, he wouldn't be able to afford one of those 'extremely upper class' homes.

In his hand he clutched a large mug of coffee mixed with a bit of vodka. It didn't taste great, but it sure as hell kept him awake. After all, he didn't have the most exciting job on the station. His deep thoughts were interrupted by a glare out in the dark vastness of space that creped up to the almost shield-like radiance the lamps gave off. He squinted to get a better look at what was out there. It was a medium sized ship….a troop ship!

_There were no bases near enough except for the one on the Moon, and Moon Base is required to report all shipping lanes. So what is it doing out here? _

He flipped on the COMM and attempted to contact the ship.

At first he was greeted by static, franticly switching channels before so he didn't lose sight of the ship. He finally found the right one and flipped a switch.

"Unidentified craft please state your purpose of passage on this area."

He waited……nothing. He tried again.

"Unidentified ship, please respond immediately, you are drifting into UAC controlled space and dangerously close to an orbital defense station." Still nothing. He started to panic. He squinted harder. …..it was a marine ship, with a UAC logo on it!

"UAC Craft are you in need of assistance? UAC craft please respond." With his half open eyes he strained a closer look. _No pattern...it must be drifting!_

He switched COMM channels to the local guard station.

"This is forward seeing post 385-7, put me through to central command." The other side took a few seconds to respond, they were most likely taking a 'break', which involves cards and plenty of alcohol.

"Yes this is guard station 1111111112!" the gargled response came, the guard messily drunk. Drunken laughs were heard in the background. They obviously thought they were very clever.

"Noooooo but really….whadya want buddy? Cant ya see I'm tryin to have some fun with my buuuuuddies?"

"Can you just punch me threw to Central Command?" he asked, trying not to sound like a kill joy. Even PFC Schweitzer liked a drink now and then. Actually more then once and a while.

"Yeah whaaa ever buddy!" the guard said, slurring his words. There was a loud muffled noise in the background and then screams………..of laughter (ha-ha gotcha). The guard actually 'punched' the COMM. Ethan heard the switch and then,

"Central Command emergency line, state your emergency" a women on the other side answered.

"Yeah this is forward seeing post 385-7, we have a possibly damaged UAC troop carrier drifting in friendly space, requesting an emergency docking."

Silence.

"We received your request. Were sending a frigate out now. Thank you for informing us. You can take the rest of the day off for your good work."

PFC Schweitzer rubbed his eyes. He needed the sleep. He broke the COMM transmission, picked up his coffee/vodka mix and keypaded the thick door to the cramped room open, leaving the blackness of space behind him for another day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LT. John Labiak rounded up his team and gave the short briefing.

"All right people this is routine, this is nothing, this is a piece of god damn cake," he shouted rapidly while walking back and forth up and down the line of some of the saddest excuses for marines he has ever been in command of. And he let them know everyday.

"I've baby sat children who were more in line then you sacks a shit! Now **MOVE IT!**"

This might not have made them move faster, but it sure as hell made him happy. Hem might seem harsh now but during combat training he cared for every one of the men like a father, although he didn't like to admit it.

"Common how hard can this be! All your doin is gettin your gear on and headin to the dockin bay! It's not that hard people!" he stopped in front of one of the soldiers, Private Larson. Private Larson was one of the youngest marines training on the station. He had the classic Thick lens classes with the huge black frames.

"Do you have something to say Private Larson," he stared into those thick lenses, trying to sense the fear that he knew lurked behind the frames.

"Because it looks like you have something to say. So if you do SAY IT! Permission to speak freely Private, Enlighten us with what thoughts swim in your head!" he made hand gestures that made some of the other private's laugh quietly. Not quietly enough.

While he was busy tearing them to pieces verbally the Armory COMM buzzed to life,

"Lieutenant is your team ready? Your needed down in the docking bay immediately, the ship has arrived."

"Are we ready team? I said ARE WE READY!"

"We were born ready sir!" they replied.

"That's what I like to hear! Now let's move!"

As Labiak's team moved down the hallway, people moved. Labiak himself was a 6'3 Caucasian with broad shoulders, a trimmed moustache, and one of those 'don't fuck with me' looks about him. When he walks, people move.

When they reached the large Docking/Hanger bay there was already a crowd of amazed onlookers standing around the ship. It was large in person. With a main loading/unloading ramp and three other hatches, two fully stocked armories, and full sleeping quarters for the crew and marines.

He gave the order to halt to his marines. He walked up to one of the techies and asked the simple question of 'what the hell is goin on here?' and yet they still seemed to come up with the most complicated answer to the simplest of questions.

So when he got what he wanted he and his marines were ordered in. They first had to 'surgically' open the door, meaning that they needed to use a high powered blow torch to cut through the hull of the ship. Something was jamming the door closed, and something was also dripping from the inside. It was a sticky green fluid almost as thick as putty but not quite, it was almost completely transparent. It felt like some sort of mucus

They finished cutting through the thick hull and the slab of metal fell to the ground with a tremendous thud. The marines moved in.

What they found inside was completely out of the 'normal' realm, light years off. There was some kind of puckish green resin on the walls, no not on the walls, everywhere! The floors, the walls, the ceiling, the doors, all covered with this shit!

"Holy shit….what are we seeing here command... the lieutenant yelled into his HELM mic. He hit his HELM CAM to make sure it was working. No response.

"Ok that's it were outta here. I don't have a fucking clue what were dealing with and I'm not risking the lives of my men for this shit!" he shouted into his mike. "All men pull back were outta here."

As the last of them cleared out off the abandoned ship, leaving it to get resealed and inspected with a larger force within the next few days to a week, one of them screamed followed by a few long bursts of gunfire. Everyone rushed in, guns ready, some with grenades in there hands ready for a retrieve and destroy order.

They saw one of the men, Vasquez, standing near the made-entryway. With an empty clip in his rifle and he was fiddling on his vest for another. LT Labiak ran up to him.

"Vasquez what's wrong? Vasquez? VASQUEZ!" He tried shaking him. Nothing. He noticed a large gash on Vasquez's arm.

"Medic!" The LT screamed.

"Where the hells the medic!" he screamed again.

Vasquez finally came out of his daze and started babbling.

"S-s-sir it w-w-was w-was black all over and and and it it came out of the ce-ceiling and gr-grabbed LLLARSON! It was hor-r-rble, stuff of nightmares, with ththe tongue, it it shot through h-him and he he oh god, O-OH GOD!" He started screaming uncontrollably.

The LT looked back at his men

"What the hell are we dealing with…?"

He looked down and saw the same familiar thick lenses and the black frames sitting in a pool of blood…...

Well that's the end for now will have the next chapter up hopefully tomorrow.

yes the ending was horrible, it was kind of rushed.

PLEASE REVIEW I want to know how its going to so far and if I should continue, all reviews welcome!


	2. Chapter 2: Fear

Sorry it took so long for me to update, it's been hell (no pun intended) at school and yeah. WARNING: most of the Demons will be of the older DooMs, (Ultimate, Hell on Earth, Final) a few that I liked form D3, and there will also be a few "customs" in here that I thought would fit. So here is the second installment of this long awaited (by me) AvD saga. Please, enjoy!

Please review when you're done, it would help!

Meanwhile on a terraformed Mars…

Sweat was dripping down my forehead and into my eyes, irritating them and causing them to water. The heat was unbearable, between the few fires that engulfed entire buildings, and the artificial heat lights fixed on the almost infinitely high ceilings. I gripped my 10mm pistol tightly and waited for something, anything threatening to jump around the next corner or from the an ally. If only I knew what these somethings were. I've heard many, mostly inaudible things about them from the fragmented screams that filled the air. The most common thing I heard was that it was an invasion fleet from some earth based militant group. There was also some talk of some creatures of one sort or another, but I didn't have time to stop and ask the fleeing residents and vacationers about it.

I knew what I needed to do, and that was get to Marine Command or an outpost or something! As long as I can get a better weapon and a quick briefing as to what the hell is going on. I wondered how the rest of my squad was handling the situation, if they were even alive. I was especially worried about the commander. He was given the option to be honorably discharged after he was diagnosed with some sort of heart disease, but being a marine to the end, choose to stay. I knew that if I was going to be an effective part of the defense of Mars, I was going to have to meet up with them.

I turned a corner and entered the 12th district, knowing that there was an outpost about four streets down from where I was. I was getting tired and slowed from a run to more of a fast jog. I was amazed at how little people that were on the street, and I noticed a few bodies lying carelessly on the ground. Somehow I doubted that this was by the hands of a militant group, and that's when I saw one of those somethings. I stopped suddenly as I saw a young boy cowering against a wall and in front of him was what looked like a pig on steroids. Its stubby legs were bent backwards and connected to a body that was dominated by a large mouth full of yellow, red stained, teeth. Its beady yellow orbs locked on the child, intent on taking a sizable bite out of him. The boy dropped to his knees and started crying and screaming, and all I could do is stand there and stare. I wanted to lift my pistol and blow the thing back to were it came from, but I couldn't move, I was in shock. This thing can't possibly exist I told my self, but no matter how many times thought about it, it was still there praying on a child. And I was…I was..…afraid.

_Come on! COME ON! FOR GODSAKE SHOOT THE FUCKING THING!_

…But before I could pull myself together, the steroid pig pounced on the child, engulfing half of him in one movement and then severing him at the rib cage. I stood there in the shadows, unmoving for seconds as I watched the pig devour the child without a second thought, without a care. After a minute the pig seemed satisfied with its meal and sat on the ground and fell over with a squeal. I watched it for a few more minutes to confirm what I thought was happening, it was sleeping. Heavy breaths were being draw in and out of its gapping maw.

Then I acted. I didn't even know what I was doing until it was too late to turn around and retreat back to the safety of the shadows. I walked slowly up to the sleeping pig thing and placed my 10 mm right in between its closed, yellow eyes, and pulled the trigger. Again. And Again. And again, until I ran out of bullets. It gave one tiny squeal of pain, it eyes flashed open, before it was shut up by another round. All the time tears were streaking down my face. Then I slapped in a fresh clip, and spewed another volley until the gun clicked empty a few times. I was covered with the pigs' blood. After I was finished, all that was left was an unrecognizable pile of gore. That's when fell to my knees. The anger I felt towards that Thing, and more myself is indescribable, but I knew now was not the time. There were others to save. I got up, licked my lips, spat some blood that was in my mouth, inserted a new clip, and walked away.

Sorry that this was a bit short but I tried to make the ending a bit better then the last one, I thought it turned out that way. And if you noticed it was a relatively silent chapter as well, as was meant to be.

Please review!


End file.
